


Comfort

by tetskuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And they're all trying so hard, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Honestly so fluffy I cried, Kuroo has anxiety, Minor Anxiety Attacks, Multi, OT4, They're all so in love, and hates messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetskuroo/pseuds/tetskuroo
Summary: Tetsurou doesn't know how to handle clutter all that well, and his boyfriends help him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I write so much for these losers and I don't know how I haven't posted for them yet - they're one of my favorite Haikyuu!! ships, and I hope you guys enjoy. I feel a lot for Kuroo in this situation, so this was mostly therapeutically written.

Koutarou didn't know what to do when he walked into their room to this sight - he'd never seen Tetsurou cry before (except for when they watched sad movies, but that didn't really count), let alone breakdown in their shared room surrounded by all of their clothing. The clothing on the floor wasn't an unnatural state for the bedroom, especially on days when all four of the boys housed in the room had other tasks to tend to, but Tetsurou on his knees in front of the closet sobbing, that was definitely new. The black haired male had his hands pressed into his eyes, trying to hold in the tears, mumbling words to himself that Koutarou couldn't hear, couldn't comprehend. He thought he heard the words 'too much' and 'not enough,' which were two phrases that didn't match up at all.

It made his heartache that this is where Tetsurou went off to while they were all starting to eat dinner - instead of eating he was taking the time he could to be alone and cry over... well, Koutarou wasn't sure what he was crying about, but he wasn't going to wait long to find out. "Tetsu?" The man looked up, and the look on his face showed that he was completely terrified he'd been found crying. The bedroom was a place to be found, though - they'd made it that way. If anybody ever wanted peace and quiet they went to the second bedroom of the small apartment, which was meant for alone time. It was an agreement that if someone went to the room they were to be left alone, unless they were in danger at all. Koutarou was surprised Tetsurou wasn't in the quiet room, but that's what showed that this was a serious matter; aside from Koutarou, Tetsurou was the one that frequented the room the most of the four of them, and if Tetsu had been in his right mind, he'd have gone there to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Tetsu didn't reply immediately, just glanced from his boyfriend to the pile of laundry and trash that had collected on the floor in the last few days. They'd all been busy, and Koutarou and Keiji had already talked about how they were going to clean the entire house the next day the both of them had off, which was two days later. It was then, the pause between Koutarou's question and Tetsu's reply, that the gray haired male noticed how hard the other was breathing, and then his own heartbeat sped up. He'd never been good at handling Tetsurou's anxiety attacks - he was bad at determining what they were caused by or how to help; he just wanted to hold his boyfriend when he saw him going through such turmoil, but that usually just made Tetsurou freak out more.

"I'm gonna go get Keiji and Kei, alright? We'll be right back." He waited, watched Tetsurou for a good few seconds, before he was sprinting the small distance to the kitchen, where his other two boyfriends were stuffing their faces.

They noticed Koutarou's distress immediately though, and were moving to comfort him as quickly as they could. "What's wrong?" Keiji asked.

He was happy Keiji asked instead of Kei - he was the best at handling these situations. Whenever any of his boyfriends were struggling with their negative feelings or were having mental health problems he was the one to go to. Tetsurou's anxiety always spiked Kei's, so they'd all long since established Keiji was the best to handle these situations.

"It's Tetsu - he's in the room in the pile of crap we have in there, and he's crying, and breathing heavily, an-"

"Hey, breathe for me Kou, we're gonna be okay, alright?" Keiji interrupted, because he didn't want Koutarou to begin freaking out on top of the anxiety attack it already sounded like Tetsurou was experiencing. "Let's go find out what's wrong before we start getting scared, it could be anything."

Koutarou nodded, and he accepted the hand Kei was holding out to him as they followed Keiji to their bedroom.

Tetsurou was exactly where he'd been left, except now his hands were rubbing into his thighs intensely, trying to wipe off the sweat and the dirt and the germs he felt there. Keiji knelt down beside him his hands hovering, not touching or settling into contact until he had permission. "Tetsurou?" The taller of the two black haired males looked up from his hands, and he visibly calmed at the sight of Keiji. "I'm gonna touch you, is that okay?" He received a small nod as a reply, and his hands were reaching for his boyfriend's, pulling them away from the sweaty jeans, and he worked on keeping Tetsurou's fingernails from scratching into his palms by linking their fingers together. He smiled when the older male met his gaze, hoping to show Tetsurou that it was okay, that he wasn't mad.

After that, it was fairly easy for Keiji to calm Tetsurou down. This attack wasn't all that bad compared to how they'd been recently, and while it was still very stressful for the four of them, Keiji successfully calmed him down as he always managed to do. Kei and Koutarou moved to join them on the floor, supportive smiles on their faces and their hands moving to join Keiji's - Koutarou's rubbing Tetsurou's back and Kei's moving to hold Keiji's and Tetsurou's hands that were still entwined.

"You wanna tell us what's up?" Kei asked, tone soft and sweet, two words not usually associated with the blond.

Tetsurou looked away, flustered with all of the attention. "It's dumb," he mumbled, even though he knew that they wouldn't see it that way. They were the most caring souls when it came to things that triggered his anxiety, even when they didn't understand it or get it at all, and that was one aspect that made Tetsurou love them all so much.  
"That's not true," Koutarou said matter-of-factly, and the others were agreeing immediately. "Anything that makes you feel even remotely sad or anxious is important, no matter what your brain says. This is home to all of us, Tetsu, and that means whatever is wrong needs to be fixed so that nobody feels bad in our home."

Tetsurou was looking down at his hands now, watching the way Keiji's and Kei's fingers traced over the lines of his palms and the bumps of his knuckles. "I just - we have so much stuff, and it doesn't fit right in our closet or even in this room at all, and it's so fucking cluttered. And like, the medication my parents got me when I was younger helped me get over that, like when I couldn't leave the house if anything was out of place or even remotely cluttered, but everything has just been building up in here, and I was looking at it when I came to find something before dinner and -" he stopped and forced himself to breathe, because he wasn't. "And there is just so much stuff in here."

Tetsurou's eyes were filling with tears again because god it was stupid - this was the room that holds the belongings of four adult males, all of whom are extremely busy, so it was bound to be dirty, bound to be cluttered.

"I feel like a mom, bitching about how unorganized everything is." He let out a pathetic laugh.

He was surprised when it was Kei who spoke first. "You're awfully dumb if you think that we're not willing to keep the room in better order for your mental health, Tetsurou." His mouth dropped open, because yeah, Kei was always unbelievably blunt, but he was usually so much softer with Tetsurou after an anxiety attack. Keiji seemed like he was about to comment on this, but Kei let a large, kind smile cross his face and they all halted. "We care about you and your needs - all of them, not just the ones that are most convenient to us. We've got money, so we can buy shelves for this room and the quiet room and the living room, and we can find better storage for our clothing. We don't wear a lot of our stuff, so we can donate it. There are many ways to make more room, you just gotta tell us when you need that."

"Can we do it soon, please?" Tetsurou asked, voice low. He was still feeling anxious, afraid to say anything that could potentially make his boyfriends angry with him, although he knew they would never get angry with him over this, over something he cannot control.

"Of course!" Koutarou yelled, smile wide. "Kei and I will go to the store and buy more hangers and shelves and storage bins an-"

"Koutarou, it's almost eleven at night, there are no stores open," Keiji said, always the voice of reason, which caused the older male to pout.

"But I want to help Tetsu right now," he said, and he only stopped pouting when Tetsurou was moving his face into Koutarou's field of vision and smiling at him.

"It's alright, Kou. We can buy some stuff tomorrow or something - for now I'll just fold it all and put it in neat piles an-"

"We," Koutarou said, his smile wide again. "We will fold it all, and throw away the trash and put it all in neat piles and move some of the things that aren't need in here out of the room and we'll start to organize things we don't use and donate it all."

"You'd really rather help me over eating?"

"No," Keiji said, and he started moving to get up. "But we want to help, so we'll eat and help at the same time, since it is mostly our mess."

"You don't have to just for me."

"We know," Kei said. "Just accept our help, okay? Are you feeling well enough to eat?"

Tetsurou nodded, a little dumbly, and Keiji was kissing his forehead before moving to get the food. Kei kissed his forehead before following, and then Koutarou was wrapping him up in a hug. "You're okay now?" Tetsurou nodded and let his head bury in Koutarou's neck. "Good. I'll try really hard to remember to clean up my stuff okay? I know the house will be more enjoyable for us all if we keep it a little more organized."

Tetsurou hugged Koutarou a little tighter, a small laugh escaping him. "You guys are literally the most amazing, understanding, loving people I've ever met - I love you so much."

"I love you too, Tetsu!" He kissed his face lightly then, peppering kisses all over his eldest boyfriend's cheeks. He moved back and looked Tetsurou in the eyes, suddenly serious. "Talk to us next time, okay?"

"I'm just... I didn't think you guys would care."

Koutarou gasped, and if it had been either of Tetsurou's other boyfriends it would have seemed sarcastic, but Koutarou never did anything insincere at moments like this. "That's absurd! Of course we care, we love you. You just gotta tell us and we'll do everything in our power to help you."

Tetsurou let his head rest on Koutarou's shoulder, and he watched as his boyfriend's fingers messed with his own. "I know, just sometimes I feel like my problems aren't important." He met Koutarou's eyes and let a small smile cross his face. "I'll talk to you guys more," he said, and that was good enough for Koutarou - he kissed Tetsurou passionately, effectively ending the conversation and helping Tetsurou calm down the last bit he needed to.

They stopped kiss when their other boyfriends brought in their food, and the rest of the night was calm, quiet. Yeah, Kei got snappy with Koutarou when the latter swore he needed to keep a shirt that none of them fit anymore, but Kei softened up when his boyfriend said it was because that t-shirt was the one he was wearing on their first four person date, and it was only a matter of time before Keiji was putting it in the keep box, because he was the most sentimental of them all.

At the end of the night, while Koutarou and Keiji took out the trash and cleaned up the dinner mess, Kei curled up with Tetsurou on the bed, his hands carding through his elder boyfriend’s hair, massaging his head carefully. There was a candle lit on their bedside table, filling the room with the smell of pine trees, and that just added to the freshly clean feel of the area.

“You’re better?” Kei asked quietly, his lips moving on Tetsurou’s head. The black haired male hummed and burrowed his head into his youngest boyfriend’s chest a little further.

“Love you - I love you all so much, thank you.”

“I love you too Tetsu, and I know Keiji and Koutarou do too. You’re so important to us all so don’t ever, ever undermine your feelings, okay?”

“M’Kay,” he mumbled before kissing Kei’s neck a couple times.

Keiji and Koutarou were quick to join them when they were done with the chores, Koutarou climbing over both of his already settled boyfriends before curling up behind Tetsurou to be the big spoon (even though he would much rather be the small spoon) and Keiji curled up to Kei’s other side, his head resting on the blonde’s shoulder.  
Keiji blew out the candle and then they were all mumbling out their goodnights to each other, quiet whispers mumbled into necks and backs, limbs tangled under their wrinkled sheets. They all fell asleep a little too warm, a little too sticky and sweaty and crowded, but it was perfect, it was always perfect. And it was then, smothered in between his two warmest boyfriends, that he decided it was worth the mess, worth the clutter and the heat and the uncertainty, because he was surrounded by the three most amazing, wonderful, caring males in the world, and they all loved him as much as he loved them.

And for that Tetsurou would sacrifice anything.


End file.
